Do you trust me?
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: When Rayne arrives back from her solo mission, she comes back to find two unexpected additions to her team. Which brings back a painful past, one that Snake Eyes is determined to find out, one way or another. Which begs the question, Do you trust me?
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a brilliant idea for ANOTHER SN story^.^ If you like it, LET ME KNOW! Or I will not continue to post it. Simple as that. For the record, that goes for the rest of my stories;) Kind of why I've been lacking the initiative to update on Starfire. So tell me if you hate or love it on my stories, and what it is that you hate/love! Xoxo **

"That's not fair!" Ripcord whined as Scarlett killed his character on the 5th game of Call of Duty. She smirked and gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"I told you, when I shoot at something I kill it. That includes games too." Ripcord crossed his arms in a gesture that made him appear to be a pouting five year old. The group began to laugh.

It had been a week since they had caught Rex and McCullen, which meant things were fairly calm. The team had been on only one other brief mission since the Cobra encounter so they had a lot of down time to spend training and in the Rec room. At the moment, they were engaging in the later. Although, the mystic ninja was currently doing both as he was balancing on one sword, upside down. Duke stared at him with wide eyes.

"How the hell does he do it?" He asked in an oddly intrigued tone to no one in particular. The group just shrugged in response.

The hours began to slowly tick by and the group was lounging in the rec room being rather lazy. Even Snake Eyes was sitting cross legged in the corner, doing nothing.

"Hey guys, what's today?" Scarlett randomly questioned.

"Thursday." Heavy Duty replied in his thickly accented voice.

This caused the black clad ninja to suddenly seize sharpening his sword and abruptly stare at Heavy Duty and Scarlet in a shocked manner. He suddenly jumped to his feet, and hastily excited the rec room.

The group furrowed their brows in confusion.

"What's up with ninja man?" Ripcord asked Scarlett in complete confusion. She gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Night Rain's coming back from her top secret solo mission. That's the only reason you haven't met her yet. Rayne's the final member of team Alpha. She's been gone for about a month now, so he's just anxious to see her again. She'll arrive in about half an hour. We'll go to met her at the gate then, so you and Duke can meet her." She plopped herself across the couch.

Ripcord nodded in response.

"Ah, I completely forgot today she's coming home! It's been so dull without her. I bet if Rae were here, she'd be jumping off the walls." Breaker chuckled to himself.

"If she broke my new watch I'll skin her." Heavy Duty randomly muttered.

Scarlett scoffed. "Oh please, like you even could. She's second only to Snake in combat, plus if you even attempted anything he'd behead you in a second." He gave her a cold glare. Duke laughed outright. "Overly protective of her?" He sarcastically commented. The entire group furiously nodded and a chorus of yups and yeahs followed.

"He knows she can take care of herself, but he still feels the need to watch her like a Hawk. Just so you know, don't touch her. He will take you out." Ripcord and Duke's jaw dropped open in astonishment.

"Man, that sounds like the Ninja brother from hell!" Ripcord screeched. The group laughed as Snake Eyes appeared once more. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Our girl Scarlett over here, was telling us that we better lay off Night Rain because you are worse than a mother hawk." Ripcord chuckled. Snake glared at him coldly through his visor and visibly stiffened. Gauging the tense vibes he was giving off, everyone took a step away in a cowering manner. He could be quite intimidating when he wished to.

Thankfully the clock made a clicking sound and Snakes attention was drawn up to it. As soon as he registered the time he noticeably relaxed. All traces of his former intimidating fashion instantly gone as he turned and hurriedly walked to the hangar bay. Everyone let out their breath. They had not realized they were holding until now.

"Whew! Saved by the clock!" Ripcord lamely joked. Scarlett rolled her eyes and pushed passed him.

"Come on, she will be getting in now." The team began to file out of the room to meet there last teammate.

"So why exactly was she on a solo mission again?" Duke turned to the Alpha team as they all stood close by awaiting the ships arrival.

Scarlett leaned closer to Duke and Ripcord and lowered her voice as she began to speak.

"Well, it was a top secret mission. So I honestly don't even know. She wasn't allowed to say anything." Her eyes suddenly flickered to Snake, who was attempting to stifle the urge to pace and/or fidget in anticipation.

"If she told anyone what the mission was, it would be Snake. They are practically inseparable." She whispered. Ripcords eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Is our ninja boy got a thing for girly?" He shouted in a low voice. Scarlett frantically covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him. They all turned to be sure the man they were speaking of had not been eaves dropping in their conversation. Thankfully, he appeared to be more than lost in his thoughts due to the odd circumstances as his normally over observous nature was rendered immobile. They all turned away and Scarlett removed her hand while giving Ripcord a stern warning glance.

"They don't say anything openly, and I honestly don't believe there is anything there, as far as they're aware of. But they care for each other. You can see it in how they act. They are sort of walking on that fine line of being best friends and something more without actually knowing it." She shook her head in partial confusion. Duke and Ripcord both turned to survey the man who was still attempting to not make an entire fool of himself, and failing miserably as he accidently took a step backwards and tripped over a large container. This caused him to flip upside down and onto his back. The entire team burst out in laughter enjoying the rather comical yet extremely rare irony of a ninja being got off guard.

Snake Eyes quickly jumped to his feet and gave the entire group a cold glare behind his mask. The team suddenly gulped aloud and froze. The only thing that kept them within an inch of their lives was the fact that during that moment, a jet landed nearby the group.

"She's here!" Scarlett exclaimed as Snakes head whipped around in tm the direction of the plane. The group stood at attention as the hanger dock began to open. After several pilots and co pilots exited the aircraft, the sound of a sweet feminine laugh echoed through the carrier.

"Yeah, alrighty, I will tell them! Thanks for the lift Scrap!" A bubbly voice chirped in enthusiasm.

Moments later a beaming and stunning young women, around her early 20s sauntingly emerged from the aircraft. She seemed to be gracefully floating as she easily walked down the ramp with 8 inch black stilettos and a tight leather outfit that hugged her slim yet curvaceous frame. She was the epitome of grace and beauty and all around bombshell. A wide grin spread across her youthful face as she spotted the group.

"Rae!" Scarlett squealed as she hurriedly made her way to the end of the ramp and engulfed her in a suffocating bear hug as soon as she reached the end of the ramp. This caused the other young lady to laugh at her friend but embrace her anyways.

"Missed you too Scar!" She beamed as she pulled away to look Scarlett in the eyes. "You took way too long on your mission! I can't believe you missed Paris! It's your favorite place." Scarlett screeched. The group winced at her highly pitched scream. The other women made an annoyed face.

"Do ya have to remind me." She scoffed. "I leave for two seconds, and the damn base goes up in uproar! Quite literally. What would ya'll do without me?" She teased Scarlett and the remaining members of her group. Her eyes held a glint of mischief. Scarlett rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

"Yeah, were practically incompetent without you." She huffed in sarcasm. Rae giggled. She looked over Scarlett's shoulder and her face lit up in relief and delight as she saw her best friend. Scarlett suppressed a knowing smirk and moved out of the way as Rae hastily walked to Snake without trying to seem too eager.

"Snakes!" She cried in enthusiasm and engulfed him in a hug. He hugged her back for a moment before they both pulled away. She beamed cheerfully up at him.

"You have no clue how much I missed that mask." She playfully taunted him. His shoulders shook in silent laughter. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "First thing I want to do after I go change is spar. I feel like getting down and dirty." She smirked in delight and he nodded his ok to her. She just smiled back.

Suddenly Ripcord, who had been gawking at the girl ever since she had stepped into view randomly, spoke in a loud voice. "Damn girl! And I thought Scarlett over here was hot. Next to you, she looks like a midget with fried up chicken wing hair!" Scarlett gave him a dirty look.

"Oh thank you so much for the compliment. Rae, meet Ripcord." She introduced him in a monotone voice. Rae turned from her one sided conversation with snake eyes in confusion since she hadn't noticed the additions to her team. She suddenly stopped in a mid smile as recognition showed on her face.

Ripcord stared at her in confusion for a moment as he studied her closer, when he reached her eyes then he too recognized the girl he had once known. His face lit up and he opened his mouth to speak when Rae suddenly become wide eyed in panic, though she quickly composed her face. Returning it to being perfectly emotionless with a polite smile plastered to it as she interrupted him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Night Rain, but the team calls me Rain." She nodded to him but did not dare to come closer.

Duke suddenly spoke out before a very confused Ripcord could voice a word. "It's nice to meet you Rae. I'm duke." Rae turned to him and nodded her eyes hardening as she met his. Everyone could feel the tension. "Nice to meet you Duke." She practically gritted. She turned to survey the rest of the group and her cheerful mood returned.

"So, who's hungry?" Her stomach growled and the team hole heartedly laughed. She shrugged. "Eh, plane food sucks. So does Korean. I'll go change and meet you guys up at the mess hall. Ok?"

The team all agreed and began to leave the hanger area. Rae turned to take her luggage from an assistant but a hand beat her to it. Her head snapped up as she reached Duke's eyes.

She stiffened. "I'll get it, do you mind?" She glared at him but nodded.

"Of course not. Follow me." She sharply turned and began to march off with Duke at her heels like puppy. Neither of them noticed Snake Eyes watching the pair from a corner in wary curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarcasmwithasmile- haha no problem! I wasn't trying to make you feel bad! I was just meaning more that I tend to update on the ones that I know people are reading and like. And the only way I know really is through the reviews lol. I meant more to the effect that if you like one specific story a lot and if you review on it frequently, I'm more likely to update. Does that make sense?:)**

**Kitcool- Of course! Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it **

**Finalfan21- thank ya^.^**

**Blackrosewitch1996- Haha no! I currently have no plans to make this a "love triangle" fic^.^. Lol Besides, I love the Ana/Duke relationship too much to let anyone get between them! Glad you like the way SN and Rae are though! If you have any other ideas for the fic let me know:3**

**^Same goes for the rest of you reading this!**

**Oh and I apologize on the updating gap! I just turned sweet 16! So I've been busy filling out paperwork for things like my adult passport and etc. lately. I'm doing a quick update, since its currently snowing and I have a bit of a cold. Hope you like!**

As soon as the pair entered the corridors and were out of both earshot and view from the other operatives, Rae sharply turned and slammed Duke across the walk path, pinning him to the wall. "Now what kind of a game are you playing Duke?" She coldly glared into the depths of his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You're suppose to be in Fort Worth. And get off of me!" He pushed her off and she willingly moved. "Does Angela know?" He questioned.

She sighed. "They all know, but you. Even Daniel and Rod. I wasn't allowed to tell you, because you were the only person to also be in the military." He gave her a puzzled look. "Protocol. Part of keeping it elite and secretive." She shrugged. "Look, Duke. I don't want the team to find out, I know you and Rip. It would complicate our missions."

He sighed in annoyance. "Whatever, you say,."

She gave him a grateful smile in return. "Thank you."They embraced one another in a hug. When they pulled away, he smirked at her knowingly.

"What?" She questioned dumbfounded.

"Soo...Scarlett tells me you have a thing for mister ninja dude." He teased and she turned a deep crimson red.

"I-what-no!" She blurted out in embarrassment.

He laughed. "Oh it's ok, he has it for you bad! Until today, I would've sworn he was made of stone. I've never seen that dude anything but composed and he actually tripped and fell on his ass! Talk about head over heels." He joked she wacked his arm.

"You can be such a jackass, Duke." He laughed but shrugged.

"That's what I'm made for. But seriously, I will kill him if he hurts you." He gave her a very intense, serious look to which she rolled her eyes.

"Oh ya, like you can kill a ninja duke, really?" She replied sarcastically.

He faked a hurt expression. "I'm insulted! But really all I would have to do is dangle your picture in front of him. It would be like Jimmy Stewart in Mr. Smith Goes to Washington!" He laughed, as she glared at him.

"Your pathetic. Come on, let's get to my room so I can drop this stuff off. Everyone's going to be waiting for us." He turned to his baby sister as they started walking.

"So do I really have to call you Rae?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes."

He sighed. "Well, I guess it does fit you. You've always loved the night and rain." He commented.

"And the light bulb just went on!" She dryly remarked.

He laughed whole heartedly and she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

….

"So, unfortunately it was a bit of a dead end." Rae shrugged as she finished off the last details of her now not so secret mission. She took a bite off of her Apple.

"Well that sucks. You missed all the fun!" Breaker sarcastically commented.

Rae grunted. "Yeah, I know. First solo mission where Snakes isn't breathing down my back, and I'm put on a dead ass case." She grumbled. Snake Eyes gave her a light shove on the shoulder, in protest, since they were sitting next to one another, as the group ate together in the mess hall. They all laughed.

"Oh! Speaking of Snakes. He actually took a hit! By Duke over here believe it or not." Scarlett smirked.

Rae's jaw dropped for a moment and her eyes lit up in a mischievous way.

"Did he now? Well, I'm just going to have to take him down then." She smirked at Duke. He laughed.

"Oh you're on!" He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she did so without hesitation.

Rae suddenly stood up. "Ok, well, I'm going to have to brush up on my combat skills in that case. Snakes, come on."

She grabbed him by the back and practically dragged a very stunned Snake Eyes out of the hall behind her. This caused the entire hall to burst out in laughter at the rather comical skeptical of the petite women dragging the bulky ninja out.

Once they reached her quarters, she punched in her code and started to walk in.

"You can come in. It may take a bit, and I need some help getting out of this thing." She gestures to the skin tight leather suit. He gulped and nodded trying to evade his eyes from her form.

He followed her into her quarters.

As she was about to walk into her room he reached out and grabbed her arm.

**How do you know Duke and Ripcord? **

She froze taken aback by his blunt question.

"What do you mean?" She attempted to feign innocence.

He rolled his eyes at her even though she could not see it.

**Don't act stupid. I know you know them both, it was clear from the way you acted.**

She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand to tell her to shut it, to which she grudgingly complied.

**I want to know why you seemed completely tense around one another when you left with him. But when you returned it was as if you were the best of friends.**

She winced, as she was sure he would've been shouting had he been actually speaking. She avoided his piercing gaze. Finally she sighed.

"Duke was my childhood friend. We haven't spoken for years. And I didn't want the team to know my affiliation since it would complicate things." She mumbled dejectedly. Snake didn't see her cross her fingers, and bite her lip in the hope that he would buy the lie.

He took a step back and loosened his grip on her wrist in shock. He had been prepared for just about any scenario, even if they had been lovers. But friends? That was the last thing he had expected, considering the way they acted. It seemed more as if they would've been enemies.

She looked up at him with hurt eyes. "Just promise me Snakes you won't tell anyone. Please?" She pleaded him.

He froze, immediately feeling guilty.

**I promise, as long as you promise to tell me what happened between you two.** Her eyes glazed over.

"I can't tell you that. I'm not ready to speak of it yet. I simply can't. It is too traumatizing." She shifted her gaze towards her feet, suddenly extremely interested in the floor.

He tensed slightly but nodded anyhow. He put a finger under her chin to lift her head up to his. **I trust you. That means I trust you will tell me when you're ready.**

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded to her in response. She avoided meeting his gaze at the twinge of guilt hit her like an arrow in the heart. "its for his own good that he never know the truth." She mentally reminded herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**This basically picks up exactly at the end of the last chapter. So it may be a good idea to read the last paragraph or so since you are not wondering what's going on. I really liked the way this fight scene came out, but you know, I'm bias haha Let me know what ya think! And as always, recommendations are always welcome ^.^ xoxo**

**ks90- Thanks! Hope you like this chappy:-)**

**Blackrosewitch1996- I said they were brother and sister? O.O Must've been a typo:/ MWAHAHAHA! Lol darn that suspense:3 Yeah, I can't see a pissed ninja being a good thing to have on your back*shudder*. Ok! Well if you do think of anything later on, let me know:)**

"Ok, well I really do need to go change. Can you give me a little help?" She turned her back to him and gestured to the hidden zipper, starting at the nap of her neck and ended at the small of her back. He moved her hair out of the way and began to tug at the zipper. It came down slowly and with ease, and when he had finished, He tapped her shoulder to let her know. She turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks, I'll be right back." Rae walked to her room, and left the door cracked so they could talk.

"Snakes, what do you think is better blue shorts or camo? Wait, don't answer that, I already know what you'll say." She called from her bedroom. Moments later she returned wearing a light blue t shirt with the phrase "vive la France" written in cursive across it, and boy shorts to match.

**You're wrong. I would've chosen the camo. That's not protocol. **Snake eyes scolded her, although his motives for doing so were more about how short the shorts were, not exactly that they were not protocol.

Her face twitched into an evil smirk. "Oh I know. That's why I chose the blue. To annoy you." She winked and laughed as she patted his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes**. Of course, I should've known.** He dryly responded.

Her eyes twinkled. "Oh but you know you love me." She teased, before he could respond she added, "Now to that sparring session." Rae's face twisted into a devilish smirked as she walked past him. Snake eyes followed her down the corridor and into the sparring room where several new recruits were practicing.

Rae gestured to an open mat and Snake eyes nodded his understanding. Once they made their way to the mat she asked, "Hand to hand or weapons?'

**Whichever you prefer.** He nonchalantly responded.

"Ok, whatever works. Use all and everything." She challenged him. He moved into a defensive stance.

Rae was the first to strike. She sent a wheel kick to his open abs, which he quickly blocked and hooked her ankle in the process. He twisted it, but instead of falling she used the momentum to spin her entire body and kicked at his chest.

He instantly dropped her leg in order to successfully block the attack.

Her eyes lit up in a mischievous way. "Now we're talkin''" she coaxed him on. "Come at me." She taunted and winked.

In response, he sent a lightning fast crescent kick to her head. She quickly dropped to her legs and swept his foot out from under him. Snake eyes back tucked and landed once again on his feet.

Rae repositioned herself into a more defensive stance. They continued on, in their dance of teasing for several minutes before Rae's attitude slowly began to change from light and flirtatious, to serious and calculating. Her competiveness began to seep through.

Suddenly, she whipped around and grabbed a pole from the wall, which she immediately swung at Snake Eyes' head. Surprised, he attempted to block it with his hand causing his left mid section to remain unguarded. Seeing his error, Rae thrust her foot into the opening, before he could cover it. Snake eyes let out a small grunt. She smirked and swung the pole under his legs. He fell onto his back and she stood in front of him, smug in her victory. Rae stuck her hand out in friendship as was usually accustomed, when you finished a fight in the pit. Instead of taking it however, Snake eyes swept out her legs from under her which caused Rae to fall on her back opposite from him.

"Hey!" She squealed in protest.

He quickly jumped to his feet and stood above her. "You tricked me!" She grumbled.

**Your opponent will fight dirty. **Snake eyes signed to her.

She glared at him in defiance. He held out his hand to help her up, which she took, and began to stand up. Half way up, however, she kneed him in the groin and pivoted out from under him, in order to not get squashed by his falling form. As Snake fell to the floor, she walked around and knelt down to meet him, face to mask. With an evil glint dancing in her eyes, Rae commented. "Your opponent will fight dirty." Rae winked at him just to rub his own words in. He grumbled dejectedly in response.

**Then you are the dirtiest fighter I've ever met.** He signed.

She threw back her head and laughed. "Oh you better believe it." She patted him on the shoulder and began to walk out.

"Nice one, Rae." Ripcord, who was standing in the corner watching, nodded in approval at the immobilized ninja. She laughed at how he had purposely put the emphasis on her new name. Duke had obviously informed him of what was going on.

"Thanks, uh Ripcord was it?" She mocked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Rip, is fine." He answered her.

She smirked. "Rip." She responded and he nodded to her. Rae turned to survey snake eyes who was slowly but surely standing up. "If you ever want a go. I'll be happy to comply. But be warned, you will end up like that." She gestured to Snakes, who was trying to not limp. They both laughed.

"Ah, no thanks. I prefer to keep my manhood, Thank you very much." She laughed and nodded. "See ya around." She waved at him and walked out to heading to the rec room.

Rae nonchalantly walked around the base, with no real destination in mind. She was simply enjoying the familiarity of being back. As odd as it may sound, it was one of the few places she ever felt where she belonged.

Beaming like a 100 watt light bulb, suddenly something hit her from the back, hard. She stumbled to the floor in surprise, and rolled onto her stomach with the intent to attack, when a slobbery toung licked her face. She laughed and was replied with a large woof.

"Timber!" She squealed and hugged the wolf by the neck. Its eyes seemed to smile at her as it panted and licked her again. "Have you been a good boy and watched over Snakes while I was gone?" She sat up and scratched his ears. He woofed again in response. "I'll take that as a yes." She smirked and stood up completely. "Come on boy, I think its about time we had our lunch." She winked to the wolf and he barked in reply as he began to follow her down the corridor.

Rae began to babble on to Timber about random notions, mostly of theories or things she would never dare to tell another human being. Often asking advice to which he would simply bark in return. Although most people thought it odd, Rae firmly believed that dogs or any animal for that matter, had a sense of understanding humans, often deeper than we give them credit for. Mostly based off the fact that they live solely on instincts and emotions, a talent and trade lost or rather ignored in the human race. Which makes them more understanding of deeper conflicts and feelings. Timber was Rae's emotional output and most loyal companion.

Rae was so in depth in her conversation with Timber she did not notice that they had past the door until timber suddenly halted and stopped. "What is it boy?" She asked confused. He simply barked again and turned his furry head towards a door a way down.

"Oh! I walked right by!" She gapped and turned back. "Sorry, boy, got caught up in the moment, you know?" She asked and he simply nudged her with his snout in return. Rae punched in a code and entered the dark room with timber following her closely.

She flicked on the light switch and moved over to check the fridge.

Rae turned towards the wolf, with a look of skepticism all over her face.

"Has snake eyes even fed you since I left?" She asked.

Timber wagged his tail in reply.

She straightened up and shut the fridge.

"Well, guess we're eating in my room. Come on boy." She gestured for the wolf to follow her back out into the hall.

Both Starfire and Timber neglected to see the practically invisible shadow of a figure as they left.


	4. Attn

**To all my readers:**

**First off, this isn't an update. I know, I suck for notifying you without a damn good reason! Still, I think I owe an explanation for my absence. **

**I honestly apologize. I haven't updated in months due to the fact that I was house sitting for some German family friends. Because of this, I wasn't around my laptop much, and I really wasn't given the chance to write (there's actually stuff to do here, not like in the desolate hot hell I call home lol). Again, I'm sorry! I actually will be relocating for about a year so hopefully I will be able to write more after I pack up! **

**I swear I have not abandoned my stories! Well, except my Thor one, and maybe my CSI: NY since those do not really get any attention and I've lost interest. **

**Anywho…I was inspired to write a one shot for The Dark Knight Rises after seeing Bane and Talia's relationship. I thought that was very interesting, I will try to upload it soon(:**

**Until then, toodles!**

_**Miss A**_


End file.
